


been here all along

by ackermanx



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other Characters Are Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 21:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17149805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackermanx/pseuds/ackermanx
Summary: What was his promise again? To tell Yamato his feelings?(I've got to apologize to Sougo for breaking it, then), Mitsuki thinks grimly as he powerwalks out of the studio and into the parking lot.





	been here all along

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yuno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuno/gifts).



> hi hi !!
> 
> i was going to make an attempt at making this fic holiday themed, I swear, but then I took the prompt and sort of. ran with it. ran too far with it. and now here we wlare with whatever this is
> 
> i hope that you enjoy it though!! and happy holidays/merry christmas to you too~~

Yamato looks at the script in his hands. Looks at Mitsuki. Looks at the script. Looks at their agent.

"So," he says slowly, disregarding the warning flash in Mitsuki's eyes. "How much wiggle room do we have with these scripts?"

"Funny you should ask, actually."

Haru, bless his soul, plays along with Yamato's act and leans in conspiratorially. "I heard - from the director _herself_ , no less - that the script had to be edited a bit in order to accommodate a major actor that'll be working with us. Your roles are especially different; they were switched from semi-major characters to minor characters. If you were to, let's say, improvise some of your lines, I truly don't think that anyone would care enough to call you out on it."

"Perfect," Yamato drawls, and Mitsuki can't help but feel a sinking fear in his stomach. Maybe it would've been a good idea to read the script over himself instead of trusting Yamato to handle the entire conversation. "Well, I guess we're done here for now. I look forward to working with the rest of the team."

"I hope we enjoy the rest of our time together, too!" Haru beams, inclining his head in a slight bow. "And good luck out there with your filming!"

Mitsuki waves as he backs his way out of the room behind Yamato. Then, as soon as the door shuts behind him, he grips Yamato's arm as tightly as he can and smiles.

"So. What was up with _that?_ "

"Hm? I have no idea what you're talking about, Mitsu." Yamato hums, makes a casual attempt at dislodging Mitsuki's hand, and immediately gives up. "You're, uh, cutting off my circulation right there, by the way."

Mitsuki shoots off another suspicious, searing glare.

Yamato winks and blows him a kiss.

" _Ugh_ , fine," Mitsuki mumbles, playfully shoving himself away from Yamato's arm and doing his best to hide his reddening cheeks in the process. "But if you try anything, and I mean anything - "

"Mitsu, Mitsu. I don't need to try anything, I'm perfectly happy with what I have!"

"That only makes you sound more suspicious, old man," Mitsuki grumbles, but…he supposes he can let Yamato live.

For now.

* * *

 

Actually, take that back. He regrets everything. _Everything_.

"Well, it can't be _everything_ ," Sougo volunteers timidly, watching Mitsuki walk laps around the room with murderous intent. "There's got to be at least one good thing, right…?"

"If me dying on camera is a good thing, then sure," Mitsuki groans. He stands still, stopping his pacing as suddenly as it began, and hangs his head in defeat. "I'm going to be flirted with on live television by Nikaidou Yamato and there is _nothing_  I can do about it."

…Okay, maybe he sounds a little dramatic. Maybe it would've been better to scream into his pillow over the contents of his script rather than barge into Sougo's room and hope that the other man would be able to provide a rational train of thought. Because judging from the look in Sougo's eyes, all that Mitsuki has done is make him more confused, nothing has suddenly become clearer in the past fifteen minutes, and Mitsuki is still convinced the universe is out to get him.

"Ohh - wait. I'm not the best at these sorts of things, do tell me if I'm wrong, but…"

There's a strange glint in Sougo's eyes. Mitsuki can't say that he likes it.

"Do you like Yamato-san?"

High-pitched laugher escapes from Mitsuki's throat. "Of course not! He drinks too much, he makes these terrible jokes, he's so _bad_  at communicating with others when it matters - "

Sougo watches worriedly as Mitsuki slumps down even farther. "Yeah. I do like Yamato-san."

"That's wonderful! Have you told him yet? It might make the filming less awkward."

"Are you…are you kidding me?!? What if it makes the filming more awkward? What if he doesn't like me back - oh, god, what if he feels disgusted by it? And we'd still have to work together, or he'd leave, and - "

All Sougo can do is sit in his chair and watch with wide eyes as Mitsuki grabs a nearby pillow, screams into it, and awkwardly attempts to fluff it back up.

"W-Well," Sougo speaks up again, wincing when Mitsuki startles badly and nearly tosses his script into the air. "You did say that you and Yamato-san are minor characters, right? So you might only need to be on set for a few days a week, and maybe not even at the same time. It might not be as bad as you think it is!"

* * *

 

It's worse.

Mitsuki can't quite remember the events of this morning - how he woke up, what he ate for breakfast, how he even got to the filming location. At this point, he thinks that it would be easier to just list out the number of things that he _does_  remember.

His name. Why he's here. The lines that he's supposed to say.

Somewhere in the background, the director yells "action!" and Mitsuki promptly forgets those lines.

Yamato must see the panic that's starting to show on Mitsuki's face, because he grins easily and reaches one hand under the table to pat Mitsuki's leg. "If it makes you feel any better," he says in a tone befitting discussions of the weather, "I'm not following my lines either. No one's going to notice, anyway."

…He's right. He's right, and Mitsuki can feel himself calming down by the second. No one's really going to care about what the background characters say when the main actor himself has just walked out in front of them and is carrying out a conversation with several men in business suits.

"You can get your hand off my leg now," is the first thing that Mitsuki croaks out.

Yamato laughs and obeys. Mitsuki was most definitely not expecting that, entertains a thought about grabbing Yamato's hand and putting it back in place, and immediately feels himself turning a nice shade of fire-engine red even underneath all his makeup.

"What's wrong, Mitsu?" Yamato grins. "Not used to me actually doing what you say?"

"I mean, yeah," Mitsuki mumbles, keeping his eyes on the main actor's antics in the foreground instead of Yamato's face. "I know we're acting a little, but it still feels off. Guess I'm not too used to the actor life, huh?"

"Ah, you'll get there."

Waving a hand in the air, Yamato doesn't lose any of the friendly tones of his voice when he says "and don't worry, I'll misbehave for you all you want when we get back home."

"Annnd…cut!" the director interrupts, breaking off their conversation. Just in time, too, because Mitsuki knows - if he were to have his pulse measured right now, it would break some sort of record. "Fastest human heartbeat recorded before a person's death," or something like that.

Yamato's smile grows wider and he winks at Mitsuki. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"Yeah. Not so bad," Mitsuki manages to croak out, not believing a single word that comes out of his own mouth.

* * *

 

"That's two weeks down already! You're doing great, Mitsuki-san."

"Thanks, I guess. I'm not feeling too great."

Mitsuki's voice is shot, and he knows he should make a trip to the kitchen for some water and snacks. But he doesn't want to risk anyone else in the dorms discovering him in the state that he's in now - eyes that look like they could use a few years of sleep, hair so messy that it could make a makeup artist cry, and a voice that makes him sound like he had just emerged from an hour-long karaoke session. So the only logical thing left to do is to lean back in Sougo's chair, close his eyes, and sigh.

He's been in here for longer than he cares to admit, talking nonstop about his past few days on set. Mitsuki regrets every decision that he's made in those days, because he flirts back at Yamato _one time_  and the old man takes it as a sign to keep going. At least he still has Sougo to keep him relatively sane, because part of him is dying over all the attention that Yamato's been giving him, and part of him wants…more.

Sure, they have actual plot-relevant lines that aren't just ten minutes of improvisation. But this movie is starting to look like a contest of Who Can Hold Out On Camera In The Face Of Bad Pickup Lines, and Mitsuki thinks that he's losing.

A knock on the door drags Mitsuki out of his pity party. "Mikki? You in there?"

"Yeah? What's up?"

"Ah, 'Mugi was looking for you. I think she wanted to ask you something about days off?"

"You should go, then" Sougo smiles gently. "But before you leave, promise me one thing?"

Mitsuki pauses with one hand already on the doorknob. "Sure, what's that?"

"Make sure you tell Yamato-san soon. I don't want you guys to fight, and I feel like you're reaching your breaking point. I worry about you, you know."

An involuntary winces rises to Mitsuki's face, because the last time that Sougo had worried…well. "Promise!" he says, hoping that Sougo will believe him, and sends one last salute in Sougo's direction before exiting the room and setting off in search of Tsumugi.

* * *

 

What was his promise again? To tell Yamato his feelings?

 _I've got to apologize to Sougo for breaking it, then,_  Mitsuki thinks grimly as he powerwalks out of the studio and into the parking lot.

His body is acting on autopilot, searching for Yamato's car in the crowd before remembering that it was Banri that drove them here today and cursing. There's a limited amount of spaces that he can hide, here, and unless he wants to be arrested for climbing onto someone else's truck, Mitsuki will just have to accept his imminent death.

Speak of the devil. He can hear pounding footsteps behind him, followed by a door being thrown open and "Mitsu!" being yelled at top volume.

"I'm right here, old man," Mitsuki replies quietly. "You don't have to be so loud."

"Huh? Oh - there you are, Mitsu. You okay? Everyone's worried."

Yamato stops next to Mitsuki, panting slightly to catch his breath, and unconsciously leans on Mitsuki in the process. Mitsuki flinches, then almost immediately regrets it after he watches Yamato pull away with a flash of hurt across his face.

"Hey. What happened? Did I do something to hurt you?"

"…You told me you liked me. While we were filming, during the scene when the main character was having his giant revelation surrounded by a crowd of his friends. Was that - was that true? Or was that just more of your acting."

"What do you mean?" Yamato laughs. "Of course I like you, you think I'd spend my entire career in the same subunit as you if I didn't like you?"

"That's not what I meant!"

"No? Then wha - "

Yamato's eyes widen and he doesn't get to finish his sentence, because Mitsuki has yanked him down by the sleeve of his shirt and smashed their lips together with all the force of an angry twenty-one year old.

The kiss goes on for longer than either of them expect it to, only ending when they're running out of air. Mitsuki pulls away first, Yamato involuntarily chases after him, and Mitsuki buries his face in Yamato's shoulder with both hands still fisted in the front of Yamato's shirt.

"So," Yamato finally manages to rasp out. "Little Mitsu's got a crush on me, does he?"

"Shut _up_ /" Mitsuki mumbles. "Don't make me regret this."

"I won't, I won't!"

Yamato uses his right hand to disentangle Mitsuki's left from his shirt and holds it tight. He rests his left on Mitsuki's waist, drawing him closer with unvoiced affection

They stay like that for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> come yell at me on Twitter @axlotlols !!


End file.
